hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 91 (2011)
The Strong × And × The Weak (キョウシャ×ト×ジャクシャ, Kyōsha × to × Jakusha) is the 91st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on August 4, 2013. Overview The Chimera Ant King is born and is lead out of the nest by the Royal Guards to find better food. Colt pleads with the Hunters to save the Queen. Meanwhile, Shoot and Knuckle enter NGL after defeating Gon and Killua. Summary The Chimera Ant King is born, destroying most of the Queen's vital organs. The King asks for food, but no one answers. When Peggy comes in late, the King kills him mercilessly, staining his tail. He orders Colt to clean his tail, and Turtle says that he happens to have a handkerchief. The King kills him, having ordered Colt to do his bidding. Colt then very cautiously cleans it. Neferpitou tells the King that they have prepared him dinner on the roof, where there is a nice view. Colt says they must save the Queen, but Pitou says now that the King has been born, there is no need for her. The King and Royal Guards go to the roof of the palace. Menthuthuyoupi tries flying, but gets stuck in the wall, saying he needs more practice. Hagya says now that the Queen is dead, all the soldiers should try to become King. Bihorn says that they must save the Queen, but sees he is the minority because Cheetu and Meleoron agree with Hagya. The King takes a bite from a human patty, but says that it is disgusting. Pitou tells him that they don't add flavor to the food in the palace. The King answers when he was in the Queen's belly, he tasted savory meat once in a while. Pitou tells him that those were special humans. Meanwhile, Colt flies towards Morel and Knov, who get ready to escape. Colt has a white flag though and says that they must save the Queen. He tells them the King has been born, much to Morel and Knov's surprise, and horror, saying that the King and the Royal Guards are evil. The King and Royal Guards then fly off, leaving the palace. The King lands in a village, looking for food. He kills two women and eats them and Pitou mentions that the brain is the tastiest part of the human, so it would be better to kill humans without damaging the head. He kills a little girl and eats her brain, saying that it is a little tastier. Pitou is about to give him more advice, but the King strikes her with his tail, saying that she is insolent, thinking he doesn't know about auras of people. He commends her though, for being strong, as his attack was meant to kill her, but she just has a mark on her face. She says she is not worthy of being complimented. Elsewhere, Knuckle, Shoot, Gon, with I.R.S. on his shoulder, and Killua are at the entrance to NGL. Gon and Killua say goodbye to Knuckle and Shoot, after losing the fights, and Gon makes Knuckle promise to save Kite. Knuckle promises. They leave, and Gon starts crying. He tells Killua that he never knew how frustrating it was to be weak. They drive back with Monta, Stick Dinner and Spinner Clow. Killua thinks to himself that for the 30 days Gon can't use Nen, he will protect him. However, because he's weak, he will leave Gon once the time is up, as was the deal he made with Biscuit. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chimera Ant arc Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)